


Do it for him

by Cherrybean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, Learning the code, M/M, New Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PapayaBerry?, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Swapcest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrybean/pseuds/Cherrybean
Summary: Papyrus is thrown into a new universe under the agreement that he takes on an incredible responsibility that maybe... just maybe he struggles to cope with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin to read this I've gotta say thanks! I appreciate you taking the time to read this and I hope that we can have fun going on this long journey.

Papyrus stomped his way through Snowdin forest, checking the many hidden puzzles for the human to find once they arrived. He hummed a tune from one of the wondrous Mettaton shows that had been released recently as he mentally ticked off which puzzles were in need of calibration and which could do with moving around.

 

It didn't take as long as usual to set them to his standards. They all fell into place rather easily, as though he knew what needed doing already. But he didn't dwell on the matter, sometimes these things would happen, strange moments of Deja vu.

 

So he decided to wander off for a little while into the forest. Not too far but far enough that he wouldn't meet his brother or any other inhabitant in Snowdin. A place that sometimes he'd visit to meet one of his very lucky friends.

 

_Flowey._

 

They met off chance one day. The little flower had covered it's face with it's petals and very quietly cursed to itself, attempting to hide his sobs. But Papyrus is and always has been, very caring and knew that the poor thing was in need of comfort.

 

Ever since then they have established a friendship that is vastly different to Undyne's and his brother's. They could talk about anything and everything to each other. The flower would listen to him and encourage him, whilst he would listen to Flowey's own troubles. Oddly enough though, the flower would talk about things that wouldn't happen until later in the day but that just made him even more cool.

 

_Or so Papyrus thought._

 

His brother was not so keen on his new friend. But then again, even after Sans would say that he'd 'have a talk with Flowey', Flowey would still turn up here and talk to Papyrus. It almost felt rebellious doing this behind his brother's back, knowing full well that he didn't approve but Papyrus trusted him and Sans always says that he is great at judging one's character.

 

_He's a good friend._

 

Papyrus smiled as he finally reached the spot. The one patch in the while of Snowdin forest that is covered in golden flowers, sitting in it; Flowey.

 

"HELLO FLOWEY!" Papyrus waved as he neared his friend.

 

Flowey visible flinched before turning towards Papyrus with his usual smiley grin, "Howdy!"

 

Once close enough he took a seat next to his friend, though giving him space since Flowey was on and off about proximity. As Papyrus expected the conversation went fantastically as Flowey kindly gave him hints and tips about possible upcoming events. Something about the human and how they are going to act merciless but really they want nothing more than a cool friend.

 

Which Papyrus was more than happy to be.

 

"IT IS GETTING LATE FLOWEY! I SHOULD HEAD HOME." Papyrus said as he stood upright, stretching out his bones in the process.

 

"Heehee okay friend!" Flowey smiled as Papyrus took off with his never ending energy, "... moron..." he mumbled.

 

Papyrus didn't catch that but unfortunately he didn't have the time to find out neither. As he marched home, eager to cook his brother some dinner before he'd go out to Grillby's. Honestly he had no idea as to why-

 

His thoughts cut short as his eyes caught the small patch of black... something in the ground ahead. He slowed his steps as he got nearer. He knelt down before it and hesitantly but curiously he reached out to it.

 

"papyrus?" sans called out from papyrus' station.

 

"SAN-"

 

* * *

 

 

When Papyrus opened his eyes, (not realising that they were closed) he found himself in utter darkness. The only thing illuminating the room was his soul. He tried to move his limbs but they wouldn't do so.

 

'Keep calm...' he thought to himself as he stilled his movements. Trying to think of anything that could get himself out of this situation and also reveal just where he was.

 

He had noticed that he was in fact moving, but something had a tight hold over his body. It wasn't like the blue magic that he'd make for the human, rather; it felt sticky and the more that he tried to move, the tighter it'd get.

 

The air around him felt thick and not like the Hotlands kind of uncomfortably thick. Just as though he had a bowl over his head, like those spacemen that Sans had showed him in one of his space books.

 

**_Pop!_ **

 

Papyrus gasped for air that he hadn't realised he needed, noticing immediately how the air around him lightened into something familiar. He was still constricted in whatever had hold over his body but he felt somewhat calmer at the change.

 

"hello my son." a dark croaky voice spoke, cutting the silence off.

 

Papyrus looked up to see a round squishy, black creature stand in front of him. It had oddly shaped eyes and no body form, but creepily it had a permanent smile on its face.

 

"HELLO... DAD?" he asked hesitantly.

 

The creature chuckled, "I am surprised that you fail to remember me in here."

 

"AM I SUPPOSED TO?" Papyrus questioned, "AND WHERE IS _HERE_ EXACTLY?"

 

"Hehe, I am doctor W.D. Gaster creator of many things... including this void."

 

"I SEE..." Papyrus muttered as he scanned around the 'void'. They seemed to be surrounded by a bubble as their was a thin layer between the place in which they occupied and the darkness. It made him feel uneasy, it was nothing like home and the utter silence was bizarre. "HOW CAN I GO HOME?" he asked, turning his attention back to the doctor, "AND... CAN YOU LET ME GO?"

 

"Hm." The doctor inched closer his body making quiet squelch as he shuffled over towards him, only to give the vines a slight tap, releasing their harsh hold.

 

Gaster chuckled as Papyrus fell with an audible _oof!._ Before extending his arm before the young boy. Of whom, for a good while asked many questions. Some he answered, some he could not, some he wished to but deemed it'd be better if he never knew. In order to guide the boy out of the quickly repetitive questions, he dragged him over to a set of large screens. All of which showed many different universes, many versions of himself and his brother and many different outcomes.

 

"I AGREE THAT THEIR ARE SO MANY INTERESTING UNIVERSES BUT... I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO MY OWN UNIVERSE," Papyrus sighed, his hand resting over his soul "...BUT I ALSO KNOW, ITS NO LONGER POSSIBLE."

 

For the universe that was indeed his own had reset. Papyrus was replaced with another, a 'copy' of himself. He had the exact attitude, personality and habits. He had his brother too...

 

Gaster put a hand on his shoulder hoping the gesture would offer some comfort. "don't loose hope yet, their is one universe that is strikingly similar to your own."

 

"REALLY?!"

 

"y- yes, this is it." Gaster flinched as his enthusiasm caught him offer guard. However, he gained composure and gestured to the screen next to his old home.

 

Near everything was identical to his own, but maybe just a tad lighter and by the looks of it through the screen then warmer. A few buildings had shuffled around also! But the most obvious change was the roles of the characters.

 

"WOWIE... IT'S EXACTLY LIKE MINE BUT... SWAPPED?"

 

"Yes well, all the characters in this universe are similar in appearance, manner and personalities, however their roles are reversed. Undyne is now the royal scientist, Alphys is the royal captain. The King resides in the ruins whilst the Queen resides on the throne-"

 

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Papyrus turned towards Gaster, his expression sincere.

 

"I will continue to stay here." Gaster responded his own expression stern. "It is where I must be."

 

"BUT WHAT OF MY BROTHER?" Papyrus gasped as an invisible force took hold of his limbs once more, though not nearly as forceful as the previous.

 

"A magnificent thing can happen should you agree."

 

"AGREE ON WHAT?"

 

"Your brother can remember things that any other character would not. He knows things from many other timelines, he knows when events will happen and how to avoid them. It's a responsibility that he takes on bravely, but this universe's Sans won't. If you agree to take your brother's place."

 

"You mean... if I remember other 'timelines' then my brother..."

 

"YOU MEAN... IF I AM THE ONE TO REMEMBER THESE OTHER 'TIMELINES' THEN MY BROTHER..."

 

"Yes. He'll be a happy monster with no cares in the world."

 

"LIKE ME?" A small understanding smile was the response Papyrus got.

 

"OKAY I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE!" Papyrus replied his soul beating in pride at the knowledge that his brother would no longer be troubled. He ignored the slight shame at the fact that he'd been so obnoxious to not even notice his brother's depression... but now he had a chance to make things right.

 

Gaster nodded, "It's been good to see you my boy but... goodbye, stay strong..." Gaster waved as Papyrus was once more pulled by strings and into the new universe, "stay determined. . . Papyrus. . ."

 

And he will! he will do it all for _him_.


End file.
